<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Retribution by sceneofcrime55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469024">The Retribution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceneofcrime55/pseuds/sceneofcrime55'>sceneofcrime55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Bellatrix Black Lestrange, BAMF Severus Snape, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Grey Bellatrix Black LeStrange, Grey Lucius Malfoy, Grey Severus Snape, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, bamf lucius malfoy, evan rosier is alive, my bad - Freeform, wait. Regulus is alive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceneofcrime55/pseuds/sceneofcrime55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1996, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is growing in power. However, four of his most loyal servants are not exactly what they seem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Retribution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Not mine - just J.K Rowling's.<br/>Heavily AU, so don't come at me for ooc characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Who are you loyal to.” Spit sprayed on Severus Snape’s face from the mouth of one Alastor Moody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus could feel the veritaserum run through his body, as he looked around the gloomy room filled with The Order of The Phoenix, looking for somebody, anyone, to object to this treatment. Nothing, except a few sympathetic glances from Lupin, Molly and Albus. Thanks for nothing Dumbledore. On reflex he sneered in the wolf’s direction daring him to look at him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Voldemort,” Severus flinched at the name, not unnoticed by Moody. “Your master...” Moody said with a mocking scoff. “Are you loyal to him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape gave a derisive snort. “No </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alastor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, although it must be quite a let down to be proven so wrong after your many mad rants and raves throughout the years musnt it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moody’s hand slammed down onto the table. “The veritaserum must be dysfunctional, or the Death Eater must have tampered it somehow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe it’s you who’s incompetent. After all, you were quite easily duped by a Death Eater nearly half your age a year ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moody’s face grew red. “How dare -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop this now!” Remus Lupin had enough of their childish bickering, and in a softer voice said. “Severus, are you loyal to the Order.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bloody call me Severus, werewolf!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you loyal to the order” Shouted Moody, who was clearly done with Snape’s attitude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t it be clear? Why are you even asking me? Dumbledore’s trust and word not enough for you lot? He glanced over at the headmaster. Desperation deeply hidden in his eyes that only he could detect. The bearded man averted his eyes. “I too would like to see your answer to this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus nodded. He had expected it, but the betrayal still pricked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The slimy git’s silence is awfully suspicious isn’t it…” And that would be Sirius. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you loyal to the order?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Severus, just answer him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus hesitated then…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I am not loyal to The Order of The Phoenix.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then as expected, an uproar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew it! I knew the snivelling snake was a traitor!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew it all along!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you Snape!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blocked out the rest and rolled his eyes, although in this one, he supposed, he couldn't blame them for their reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everybody! Stop!” A commanding voice took control of the room. He smirked. He knew at least Minerva had a modicum of brains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you hear him say that he wasn’t loyal to the Death Eaters either?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gruff voice spoke up. “Well who else would he be loyal to. Now that we know he was never on the side of the light, what purpose does he serve? Come to think of it… I’m sure his Death Eater buddies wouldn’t be very happy to know he’s been caught out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Alastor. Let’s be reasonable. Severus, if you are not loyal to You-Know-Who, or the Order, then who are you loyal to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I cannot tell you Minerva,” said Severus with a slight regret in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell us now, my boy, or I will be forced to use legilimency on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus eyed Dumbledore. “I didn’t know you trusted me so little, nor that you would sink so low as to enter my mind against my will.” He said with much reproach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>McGonagall gave him a pleading look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed. There was no going back from this. He hoped that his allies would forgive him for this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am loyal to The Retribution and The Retribution only.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>